


Realization

by smarshtastic



Series: Twitter McReyes Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: If Gabe didn’t know it before, he knew with certainty now, in those tense moments, that he’s totally head over heels for Jesse McCree.---Gabe accidentally confesses his feelings for Jesse.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the unbeta'd Twitter prompts - this one is for [prickly_peach_](https://twitter.com/prickly_peach_)! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](wictorwictor.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic)!

Gabe all but runs to the position last reported by the infiltration team. His heart is pounding in his throat and his adrenaline is running high, sending Gabe flying through the compound. He can barely hear the chatting coming through the comms in his ear over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. 

“McCree’s down,” was the last thing Gabe heard before his vision went fuzzy around the edges and his world tipped and spun out from underneath him. He was halfway across the compound before he even realizes what was happening. 

He gets to the infiltration team’s position and stops to quickly take stock of the scene. McCree is sprawled across the floor in a spray of gore. His body is supported by Shiga while Valdez hunches over McCree’s torso, her hands stained with blood. Gabe tastes bile in the back of his throat. 

“Report,” Gabe snaps, his voice coming out more harshly than he means it to. Valdez doesn’t look up. 

“I need to focus,” she says, uncharacteristically insubordinate. Shiga doesn’t say anything either - his face has gone pale, his expression grim. “He’s alive. Barely.”

“Extraction’s on its way,” Gabe says as his stomach twists. He presses his fingers to the comm link in his ear. “Edwards, Newton, hurry up.”

It feels like an age before Edwards and the Newton twins finally land the shuttle close enough for Gabe to help Valdez and Shiga maneuver McCree’s body inside. They take off for the nearest hospital - still an hour out - and Gabe sits nearby, keeping a watchful eye on Valdez and McCree. 

At some point, the biotics seem to have some effect on McCree’s condition. His eyes flutter open, glassy with pain, and land on Gabe’s face. He doesn’t say anything. McCree holds Gabe’s gaze as best he can the rest of the way to the hospital. Gabe can’t bring himself to look away. 

If Gabe didn’t know it before, he knew with certainty now, in those tense moments, that he’s totally head over heels for Jesse McCree. 

Naturally, Gabe doesn’t say anything about his feelings for months after McCree’s brush with death. In that time, McCree has slowly morphed from his capable second in command to  _ Jesse _ , a partner in his life, not just in the field. They fell into such an easy rhythm that they skipped over most of the usual awkward beginning phases of a new relationship - they knew each other so well by virtue of having worked together for years that there was never any small talk to make. They knew most of each other’s secrets, their habits, what they looked like first thing in the morning, or after days without sleep. 

It was easy being with Jesse. 

Months after Jesse’s near-death experience, the two of them ensconce themselves in Gabe’s office to go through some budget reports that Morrison was supposed to submit to the UN. The reports require some heavy doctoring to get them in good enough shape for the Secretary General - meaning they have to be creative about describing Blackwatch’s missions - and they’ve been working most of the day. Jesse stand and stretches. 

“I’m starving. You want me to grab you something?” Jesse asks. Gabe glances up. 

“Maybe just some coffee,” Gabe says. Jesse clicks his tongue. 

“You can’t just live off of coffee,” Jesse says. Gabe smiles. He can feel his face soften as he smiles, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

“I’ve been doing okay so far,” Gabe says. Jesse shakes his head. 

“Debatable,” Jesse says. He leans down and presses a brief, chaste kiss to the corner of Gabe’s mouth. “I’ll be right back.”

Gabe finds his gaze lingering after Jesse for much longer than he means. He shakes himself out of it and turns his attention back to the paperwork. Jesse isn’t wrong, exactly - Gabe’s been substituting sleep for coffee more and more these days - but soon this push will be over, and he can relearn healthier habits. Still, he’s grateful for Jesse’s concern. Jesse has made him feel more like a human being in recent months, and less like a puppet of Overwatch’s or the UN’s every whim. 

Jesse comes back with a plate piled high with food, two clean empty mugs, and a thermos, which Gabe can only hope is filled with coffee. He clears off a corner of Gabe’s desk to set everything down. Jesse unscrews the top of the thermos and pours out a mug of coffee for Gabe. The heady aroma fills the office. Gabe closes his eyes and breathes in the smell. 

“I got you the good stuff, even,” Jesse says, pressing the mug into Gabe’s hand. 

“I love you,” Gabe says without thinking, the mug already three quarters of the way to his lips. Over the rim of the mug, Gabe catches sight of Jesse’s expression. Only then do the words Gabe uttered connect with his brain. The look in Jesse’s eyes is a complicated mix of hope and mistrust. “Ah.”

“It’s just coffee, Gabe,” Jesse says, an attempt to play it off if Gabe had ever heard one. Gabe makes a decision. He sets the mug back down on his desk with a sharp tap. 

“It’s - it’s more than that,” Gabe says quietly, stumbling over the words. He feels the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Yeah?” Jesse asks. There’s a clear cautious tone in his voice, though he’s trying to keep his expression neutral. Gabe swallows and nods. He reaches across the desk for Jesse’s hand. 

“I love you, Jesse,” Gabe says again, enunciating more clearly this time. Jesse lets Gabe take his hand, his eyes following the movement. “I think I’ve loved you for a long time. I should’ve said it sooner.”

Jesse raises his eyes to look at Gabe again. There’s a look of wonder there - wide-eyes and disbelieving. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Jesse,” Gabe says. “Really.”

Jesse lets go of Gabe’s hand so he can come around the desk to stand directly in front of Gabe. He takes both of Gabe’s hands in his own and  fixes Gabe with a serious look. 

“I love you too,” Jesse says. There’s no waver in his voice - he’s sure, Gabe can hear it, can feel it in the grip around his hands. “For a long time for me too.”

Gabe bites his lip, but he’s smiling. “How come you never said anything?” he asks, teasing. Jesse tugs on his hands. 

“Same question to you, Gabe,” Jesse says. Gabe shakes his head a little. 

“It just always felt… right. Natural, you know?”

“Yeah,” Jesse says. The softness of the smile on his face makes Gabe’s chest ache. “I do know.”


End file.
